Dredging at sea or in open water may be carried out by dredging vessels, such as a trailing suction hopper dredger (TSHD). The dredging vessels comprise a suction tube one end of which can be lowered to the seabed and used to suck up solids such as sand, sludge or sediment, mixed with water. This lower end of the suction tube can be provided with a suction head. The solid material mixed with water is pumped through the suction tube into a hopper of the dredging vessel.
Once the hopper is full, the pumping may continue causing an overflow. The overflow will mainly be formed by water, as the solids tend to sink to the bottom of the hopper. The pumping may be stopped when it is no longer efficient to continue, as may be the case when the overflow is becoming too dense.
The higher the density of the mixture of solids and water that is pumped through the suction tube, the more efficient the dredging is performed. Dredging with relatively high densities has many advantages. In the first place, dredging can be performed in a more time and cost efficient way. Secondly, more solid material can be pumped into the hopper. Also, overflow losses will be reduced or will even disappear which is advantageous from an energetic point of view. Furthermore, reducing overflow losses will reduce turbidity.
One element of the dredging installation that may limit the maximum density is the trailing suction head provided at the lower end of the suction tube.
DE214643C discloses a suction tube and a trailing suction head. The suction tube has a bend near the trailing suction head such that the suction opening faces the direction of motion. In the suction opening an adjustable sled member is provided to control the dredging depth. Also, an adjustable plate member may be provided in the suction opening to control the amount of water entering the suction opening. A dragging force is applied directly to the suction head by the suction tube.
Other trailing suction heads are known which comprise a body which is arranged to be dragged along the seabed. The body comprises connection means for connecting to a suction tube which may also serve to impart the drag force on the body. A visor having a cutting edge is hingeably connected at a rear side of the body. The angle of orientation and/or the depth of the cutting edge of the visor can be adjusted with respect to the body by means of hydraulic piston/cylinder devices. Jet nozzles are provided in the body to facilitate the dredging process by breaking up the material of the sea bed and fluidizing it for removal via the suction tube. In order to lift the dredged material from the cutting edge towards the inlet to the suction tube, a significant amount of mixing with water is required leading to a reduction in density of the mixture. At present for sand and silt dredging, mixture densities of on average 1350 kg/m3 are achievable. A drag head of this type is known from EP1653009A1. Similar drag heads are known from EP1108819A1 and AU2005200784A1, the contents of each of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative to the above discussed drag heads, in particular one which is capable of sucking up mixtures of water and material with a relatively high density in a relatively efficient way whereby excess water transport is minimised.